You Won Nothing
by Xantospoc
Summary: A darker twist of a classic Link VS Ganon fight, where a darker twist goes through what should have been the standard formula. Just a small experiment. R


**You Won Nothing**

Darkness.

Then the lighting struck but, instead of the thunderbolt, to fill the atmosphere was the clang of two blade whose force seemed enough to split aisde the heavens. One belonged to the King of Hyrule, a rugged beauty of the desert, with features belonging to a giant rugged handsomeness of the desert he was with his dark skin and red finely trimmed hair and beard, greatest hero of the monster War which plagued Hyrule not so long ago, the second from a smaller figure, but that, behind his apparently scrawny phisique, with those bright blue eyes, short blond hair and pale skin, lied the spirit of an hero and the eyes of a true warrior.

This was not a mere spere, as the sky itself in its raging storm was witness, no. It was a duel whose stake was the fate of the entire land of Hyrule itself.

The prize? The very source of light of what had been the present, the past and, had the outcome of intense duel for been merciful, future: the gift of the Old Gods, the fabled Triforce, finally laying before anyone's eye, only protected by a magical square shaped barrier, an arcane spell cast by the King as he swung his dual swords against the shorter opponent. Admittedly, he was surprised at how his enemy had surprised. Never had he thought he, the strongest swordsman in Hyrule, would have ever been matched... and even despite he was using the very dual wielding state he had been taught by his Gerudo ancestors and infused with the best spells he could project.

Finally, the light of the Triforce came brighter as the Hero rushed quickly and swung his longsword against the King, who decided to finally put all of himself once more as he silently agreed with the warrior to settle the last part of the duel in a challange of phisical strenght on the fields drenched by the storms which seemed to be owling with the chants of the raging spirits of war.

The blonde, quickly doubled his effots using both hands on his weapon to push back the King's blades back, showing that, no matter the differences in size, he was a match for him even in sheer brute strenght. It was true the Gerudo had been until that moment apparently invincible, yet now he wielded the one weapon which could bring upon the heart of the royal the most unspeakable and primal dread.

As if the heavens had listened to the warrior's desire and followed his will, a lighting more powerful and closer than the other framed the two figures in their final lock, finally giving off to the great King of Evil more than the mere silohuette of what he had been going up against: a blade of the color of the finest steel and the hues of the most precious silver, implacable yet graceful in its simpleness, holding close to the base an engraving of the three sacred triangles each representing the Goddesses which had created the land whose fate was in balance.

'_The Master Sword? How it's possible?_' - the King thought, his fierce eyes slightly wideneing as every facial muscle tensed as he recognized the Evil's bane before him - '_How in the world ...? This little runt... is he being aided by the the old gods themselves?_'

For a second trembling as he almost felt being pushed back, his muscles tensing to avoid loosing footing, his flow of consciousness resumed: '_So be it. No matter what. This thorne on the side... no matter whoever support him. He is no match for my intellect and power. I am a mountain, like the deity which oversight my grouth: I WILL CRUSH HIM!_'

Knowing he could not break further such hold only by brute force, the redhead giant spoke with his deep yet charming voice enfused with pride and a tone, which could make the weaker wills bow before him, even despite the small shaking coming for the fear of the weapon which had been risen against him.

"Your rise is impressive, Link" - he growled pushing with more power, trying to make him fall under his own presence - "I never expected you would have lived enough to know how to properly hold your blade. Yet... I have always been able... to overwhelm you, do you remember our lost endeavor? You lost your most precious support that time... now there is just you, and a fancy sword will never change such, like it could have done that your previous time"

The enemy finally started shaking, yet, not out of fear of being reminded his previous defeat, as the King thought. No... it was the wrath of a fierce deity coming down him, because memories of that sacrifice which had made him shred tears alone while he still had keep up the morale of his men rose back, further determining him that day did not have had not to occour in vain. With a poweful scream, Link changed, miracoulously pushing back the 7 seven feet dark-skinned ruler back by several steps and with an impressive swong, broke through the lock, successfully sliding through one of his enemy's blade and tearing in half his cape. Had the King not dodged just in that, that blow could have meant his death, but from how the warrior had been coming down against him with a barrage of blows which scraped through his armor and blade, it was clear he had merely prolongued his lifespan for a few minutes at best.

"HOW DO YOU DARE? - The Sovreign of Hyrule roared with a voice able to make the ground shake, even though at the end of Link's connection of attacks he had been pushed back against the magical barrier he had created for the Triforce - YOU ARE BUT A MERE CHILD, WHAT ARE YOU COMPARED TO ME? I AM HYRULE'S LEGITIMATE OWNER, I CAN BE KILLED BY NO MORTAL. I ... I AM GA..."

It might have sounded like prideful boast, and yet now it was actually nothing more but an hollow plight of mercy, as the blonde and jumped lunging against his for, both gloved hands on the Sacred Blade

"You are done", was his interruption as the Master Sword pieced through the King's armor and further got plunched down trepassing his chest and breaking apart the barrier. At that very moment, the storm was over.

Sliding the sword off the body, Link jumped back, his eyes narrowed as finally Ganondorf, the proud tyrant, had fallen before his eyes, a large pool of blood straining the battlefield as his life was slowly fading away. Closing the eyes and lightly bowing his head as to pay a last tribute to his dying enemy for a departing sign of respect, Link spun his heel and headed towards the Triforce.

It was time to bring everything back to what it should have been, and finally end the pauperty which had spread across the land of Hyrule.  
"Link..."

Ignoring Ganondorf's whisper, which were likely to be nothing more but incredoulous ramblings and blasphermous boasts, the warrior extended his arm, ready to touch the gift of the Goddesss

"... you have came here and somehow... defeated me...", the fallen King further spoke, stating the truth. It was Link's fiery determination to win which had brought that inevitable outcome in their duel...

Which would have made far more tragic the sudden slide of an icy cold, poison dripped metal strike upon Link heart, making him let out a pain-filled scream, even though he quickly pried away the arrow of his body. The storm was over, yes, yet was still dark. Already that arrow was making effect: he was feeling numb and weak, but still his eyes comparable to a predatory eagle had managed to catch the finest details, recognizing where such weapon could come from... and this was the only thing which could successfully distract him and make him turn away, an expression shock crawling over his visage.

"No...", he said in disbelief recognizing that shape a few feet from him holding a bow, a smirk of smug superiority completing that image.

Already to Link, a traitor among his followers was unconcievable... but out of all people? It was not possible, Link thought he could trust that person the most among everyone.

"... and you won nothing", Ganon muttered managing to successfully struggle up to his feet, coughing up blood, yet knowing he had nothing to fear as he exchanged looks with his partner, timely and divinely perfect as ever.

And yet what horrified Link the most was how a second arrow darted and struck through his stomach as he had turned. How was possible such lack of mercy? No... it could not end like this, he was still standing... all he had to do was to touch the Triforce.

_It's not nothing_ - he thought as other arrows bolted down his back while his arms struggled to make contact with the Gift of the Gods - _It can't end like this ... all the sacrifices, all the efforts. Hyrule... I cannot forsake you..._

Whether this Hero succeeded in touching the sacred gift of gods or he failed just shy of touching it...

This Legend does not tell such.


End file.
